Take That, Kait
by WildPowerxJ
Summary: You know that part after Kait goes back to the Institute and her and Gabriel have a falling out which leads to Gabriel and Frost doing unknown things in Gabriel's room overnight? Well, this is that part! It's in Gabriel's point of view and is pretty much just right before they leave the room and then right after.


_**hello people of fanfiction! here is just a one shot of Kait and Gabriel's ... shall we say complicated? relationship it's the part in the morning when Kaitlin is coming out of her room and sees Frost and Gabriel coming out of his room. if I messed up any of the facts I'm sorry but I could actually find this part in the damn book... I looked and looked and looked but I couldn't fid it :/ anyway, enjoy**_

_**I do not own dark visions or it's characters. that is all L.J. Smith**_

**Take That Kait**

A light stirring beside Gabriel woke him from his dreamless sleep. Glancing drowsily to the warm spot tucked into his side, he was met with the large, icy gaze of Frost.

Oh yeah, they'd been . . . busy last night.

Gabriel shifted away from her – he'd gotten what he wanted. He had no desire to _cuddle_ with her now. But Frost clung to his side and even pushed closer to him. A coy expression played across her face, and Gabriel felt exasperation poking at him.

Frost whispered his name and ran a sensual hand up Gabriel's chest. Her long, pierced nails scraped his skin in a way he didn't particularly like. Gabriel grasped her shoulders firmly and pushed her off of him.

She looked confused – vaguely wary. Gabriel ignored her as he pushed aside the covers and planted his feet on the ground.

Frost crawled up behind him and snaked her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, pressing all her skin against his. Again, she purred Gabriel's name in his ear, and her moist breath felt too warm and wet to Gabriel.

There were noises from outside in the hallway – Joyce getting everyone up for the day.

Gabriel slipped through Frost's limbs and kicked around for clothes to cover himself.

"Gabriel," Frost drawled. "you aren't any fun. Why won't you come play with me?"

Gabriel glanced at Frost in annoyance. She was getting on his nerves easily now, and his patients were slipping away at a steady pace.

She was still trying to lure him back to her, something Gabriel found vaguely amusing. Did she not realize that she was nothing more than a play thing? Gabriel knew that she didn't love him; Frost wasn't capable of love, unlike . . . someone. So why did she feel inclined to be so persistent?

"Frost, it's morning. Get up and get dressed."

"But, Gabriel . . ." she ran a hand seductively up her body, splaying herself more openly across his bed.

Gabriel made the mistake of looking at her, and for a moment he wavered, drifting a few involuntary steps closer to his bed. Frost slowly looped a finger through the belt buckle of his jeans and tugged him closer to herself, whispering huskily, "Good . . ."

She passed slender hands through his hair several times, stroking it away from his face while she sucked on his ear. Gabriel sensed no feeling in her actions; no emotion. Just precise movements meant to entice and arouse.

And he didn't want any of it. She felt cold and boring to him – nothing like the warm memory of Kait. Her soft lips and pink skin and burning witch eyes. His blood boiled in anger and betrayal and . . . something else. Something . . . intense and passionate.

Gabriel pulled sharply away from Frost, who glared at him now.

Turning away and reaching for a shirt, Gabriel growled, "Just get dressed. I don't want you in my room anymore."

Frost hissed, but she was turning a delicate shade of crimson.

She was dressed in time to follow Gabriel out the door. He was shrugging his shirt on as he moved, not particularly caring who saw. Or maybe, hoping a certain someone saw.

He saw her just before his head passed through his shirt. She wavered at the top of the stairs, staring directly at Gabriel, then Frost, then back again. He felt a quick twinge of guilt – something like a pin prick to his heart as her face reddened in anger and her bewitching eyes darkened.

Heedless of his guilt, Gabriel straightened his shirt and flashed a lazy smirk in her direction.

Gabriel watched as she mechanically kicked back into motion while Frost slipped her hands through his arm slyly.

With a sense of sick satisfaction, Gabriel thought, _Take that, Kait_.

_**thanks for reading; I hope it wasn't too bad ;) review please! I like knowing what you think**_


End file.
